Behind The Wheel
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Kurt Hummel was getting his first car, and the gorgeous curly haired salesman with the flawless olive skin was more than happy to sell him on a nice one... Let's just say that test runs to see if the car is right for certain... activities, is just as important as testing how it feels behind the wheel. Rated M! KLAINE! Seriously though guys! Rated M!


**Behind The Wheel**

Well, It's official, Kurt Hummel was getting his first car. He was excited to finally have that sense of security and peace of mind. He didn't plan on emptying his dad's wallet of course, but he didn't want a piece of crap car either. But his dad would surely want him to be reasonable. So, one weekend, during the month of May, Burt and his son set out to a car dealership in the outskirts of Lima, Ohio.

As they pulled up into Lima's Goodman Auto Sales they saw an abundance of new and used cars, trucks, and SUVs lined up waiting to be bought.

"So bud, what are you looking for exactly?" Burt asked his son, jingling his keys as they walked towards the office.

"I'm not sure, dad." Kurt sighed.

"Hi! Welcome to Goodman's! What can I help you with today gentlemen?" A very cheekily blonde woman stood behind the counter, A very forced smile on her face.

"My son, here is looking to buy his first car." Burt patted Kurt's shoulder enthusiastically.

Kurt smiled and his cerulean eyes were bright with pure happiness. Yep, he was definitely excited!

"We have cars….trucks. What do you have in mind?" the lady grinned, and her nametag said Allison.

"Mmmm, maybe an SUV….I'll look around…" Kurt scanned the vehicles.

"Ok! Let me know if you need any help or have any questions."

"You go look son." Burt sighed, gesturing to an overly large stack of paperwork. "I'll be here filling out….. All this." Burt grabbed a pen and Allison prepared the paperwork.

Kurt left the dealership office and made his way over to a line of Ford Mustangs in the lot. He ogled the different colors and models.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a _gorgeous, sexy _man wearing a suit and eyeing him with a smirk planted on his face. Kurt was flabbergasted. This guy had dark curls (and gawd, Kurt wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through them!), nice olive skin, triangular eyebrows, and _his eyes! His eyes _were pools of amber with green around the irises…..so mesmerizing. He couldn't stop gawking at the man. He had his hands in his slacks as he made his way over.

_Oh gawd, please be gay…please be gay…_Kurt thought over and over in his mind like a mantra.

"You're staring…" the man stated matter-of-factly.

Kurt turned red and muttered, "Sorry."

"It's ok." He laughed. "You're cute, too by the way." He winked.

Kurt's breathing hitched and his heart thudded wildly in his chest. _He thinks I'm CUTE?! Wait! Then he IS gay! _

"Yes, I'm gay." He circled Kurt. "Love the boots. Marc Jacobs?" he lifted his gaze from Kurt's boots back up.

_Man, I LOVE his eyes. They're like…like the ocean….cerulean, or something. _Blaine thought, unable to turn away.

"Wow. I'm impressed, Mr.….?" Kurt smiled.

_Wow. He has the voice of an angel. _Blaine thought again. "Just call me Blaine." He said in a low, husky voice.

"Kurt." Kurt stuck his hand out, and Blaine didn't hesitate to shake it.

_Wow. His hands are soft. _Blaine smiled. He coughed out of his trance. _Professional. Must remain professional. _"So…what kind of vehicle did you have in mind, Kurt? For what you want?"

Kurt grinned from ear to ear and shrugged, "I'm not sure, Blaine." But he began to walk away, tantalizingly slow, swaying his hips heading nowhere in particular.

Following the sex god in front of him, he licked his lips, never taking his eyes off of that perfect ass. He caught up to his customer, stopping a centimeter in front of Kurt's face, and a lot closer than he was a moment ago. "Well, maybe I can help…." He grabbed Kurt's hand and looked into his eyes.

"H-help? O-okay? How?" Kurt was nervous, thinking that he might have an idea where this is going.

"Come on." Blaine grabbed Kurt with him and they ran over to a car. Blaine opened the back door of a red 2006 Ford Mustang 4 door, with tinted windows. and pulled Kurt inside with him.

Kurt oomfed and fell on top of Blaine across the back seat. And that was when he noticed he had an erection that was pressing into Blaine's thigh.

_Damn, that was fast.. _Kurt sighed.

"Mmmm, I think you want me, Kurt. Do you want me?" Blaine cooed quietly, cupping Kurt's cheek.

"Yes, definitely, yes…."

And with that, they crashed their lips together in desperation, lust and want.

"Mmmm…." Blaine hummed against Kurt's lips. "Now…as you…can...see, uh, this is quite….. cramped. Not much…. Room for…... Comfy ….oh, gawd, seats…tinted windows, mmm, Kuurrttt….." Blaine said, panting with arousal, trying to do his job, trying to explain to Kurt, but failing miserably. Especially because Kurt was now peppering hot wet kisses up and down Blaine's neck.

"You're so hot, Blaine…" Kurt grinded against him. Blaine eyes rolled back and he growled low in his throat.

"Fuck! This is too cramped!" Blaine thought, too crowded in this tiny space. "but, what do you think, Kurt?" he wriggled his eyebrows.

Kurt panted, "Let's try a different vehicle….maybe an SUV…" he shifted off of the sweating, gorgeous man, and they both exited the car.

Blaine cleared his throat and straightened his tie. _So much for remaining professional. _He chuckled.

"So…definitely _no _to the '06 Mustang…." He spotted a newer model black Lincoln Navigator. "Come on." He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him along to it.

Kurt looked around skeptically. _Thank god no one else seems to be here…._

"So…this is the newer model of the Lincoln Navigator…tinted windows, A/C, 4 door, automatic transmission…" Blaine trailed off, looking at Kurt for his reaction.

"Mmmm. Ok…." He smiled shyly. "I like it!" he peeked into the windows and then opened the rear doors.

Blaine followed the boy and shut the door behind him.

Kurt immediately grabbed Blaine's curls and bucked his hips up for friction. Blaine nibbled on Kurt's earlobe and whispered hotly into his ear, "Fuck my mouth, Kurt."

Kurt moaned and kissed him fiercely, Blaine already parting his lips, ushering Kurt to enter. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Blaine growled gripping Kurt's shirt with wanton. They slowed down, kissing languidly, and Blaine moved his hand towards Kurt's belt buckle. "Gawd, Kurt, how do you even get these on?!... Should be illegal…" he muttered, pulling his tight skinny jeans and boxer-briefs off in one swift movement. Kurt's hard, long cock sprung free, already leaking with pre-come.

Blaine licked his lips and smiled. Kurt was so hot for him.

"Too…many…clothes…" Kurt mumbled and shed Blaine's pants and boxers off as well. Kurt whimpered at the sight of Blaine's thick and rock hard shaft. Blaine wriggled his eyebrows and whispered sweetly, "Are you ready, sweetie?"

Kurt nodded.

And then Kurt gasped, bucking his hips up as Blaine took him into his mouth. While sucking Kurt's cock, Blaine swirled his tongue around the head, licking off the pre-come gathered there. Kurt was in _absolute heaven._ "Ohhhhh, Blaine gawd…"

Blaine hummed and sucked harder as Kurt grabbed his sexy, dark curls and his eyes fluttered. "So…good, s-so good ..._ ahhhh, don't s-stop…c-close..." _

Blaine started stroking himself, wanting, _needing _to come himself. He massaged Kurt's balls with his left hand, and Kurt's vision blurred with stars. "Y-your mouth, nrgh, is…magic, Blaine…" Kurt stuttered, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Blaine…I'm g-gonna…!" without much warning, Kurt came violently down Blaine's throat, babbling nonsense and yelling with a high moan. "Mmmmm…Blaaaiiine."

Blaine swallowed every last drop and pulled off with a 'pop'.

Kurt looked completely sated. "W-what…" he looked down to meet Blaine's gaze, eyelashes fluttering, and smiled. "What about you..."

Blaine turned red and looked down where his own white hot liquid soaked the car seats. "Um…I, err…"

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and giggled. "I guess it's a good thing I wanted this car…" he winked, pulling his boxer-briefs and pants up.

Blaine was speechless.

~….~….~…..~….~….~…..~

Kurt pulled into the William McKinley high School parking lot, and shut off his new 2011 Lincoln Navigator. He smiled, and got out to meet Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina just outside the doors. "Gooooood morning, girls!" Kurt exclaimed.

Rachel looked at him, then his new SUV. "Wow, Kurt! Love the new ride!" she beamed.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well. I guess I have Blaine Anderson to thank…" he smiled and sighed dreamily.

Mercedes looked to Rachel and Tina with a confused look and mouthed, "Who's Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt just grinned from ear to ear and walked into the school, the ladies close behind.

"Blaine Anderson was…."

…


End file.
